


Alec Lightwood is done with the world!

by TheWarlockGirl



Series: Slices of life: Malec Edition [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, Lawyer Alec Lightwood, M/M, POV Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWarlockGirl/pseuds/TheWarlockGirl
Summary: Literally, what the name suggests.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Slices of life: Malec Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197491
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Alec Lightwood is done with the world!

**Author's Note:**

> I love Izzy and Jace, but they are bad siblings in this fic. (Please don't kill me) 
> 
> English is not my first language, hence there can be a few grammatical errors. Apologies in advance!
> 
> Happy Reading.. ❤

There are days, when you feel simply done with the world. You just stop caring and do what's best for you only. Today is such a day for Alec Lightwood, a freshly graduated lawyer, a new hire of Fell & Associates, one of the most prestigious law firm in country. 

The day started pretty normally. Today being a Saturday, Alec woke up a bit late, and by late, I mean 5:30 AM. He went for a run in the nearby park. After running for around an hour, he came back, took a shower, selected his outfit for his upcoming lunch date with his long-time boyfriend, Magnus and went down stairs to grab breakfast. 

AND.. That's when everything started going downward spiral. He assumed his self-centered siblings will be still hungover, as they remain in Saturday mornings. But, no, Izzy was there, sipping her coffee along with their father, yes, father, who has cheated on their mother and now going through divorce. Alec couldn't get how did the man have audacity to still visit their house. 

Izzy smriked when she noticed Alec. "Alec, hey, see who is here!" Alec rolled his eyes and greeted an uncomfortable good morning to both of them. 

Robert Lightwood and Maryse Lightwood was such type of parents, who did not give birth to children, but, there own pawns of power play. Alec is the eldest, Izzy was 3 years younger than him and they adopted an orphaned Jace, Robert's best friend Michael's son, when Alec was eleven. 

Izzy has always been Robert's princess. Jace was the golden boy, with his golden blonde hair, dashing good look and sad past. He was and always been the center of attention in Lightwood family. Alec, being the eldest and just a few years older than his siblings, was given the duty of baby sitter. It means taking every physical and verbal blow whenever any of his siblings made a mistake.

Alec cared for his siblings and he really tried to love them. But, they made it almost impossible for him to do that. They sneaked out of the house at night, partied everyday, hooked up with anyone and everyone. When they got caught, it was all Alec's fault, because he couldn't take care of his siblings. Well, heavy is the head that wears the crown. 

Coming back to the present, now, Alec was trying very hard to finish his breakfast as quickly as possible and rushing out to spend the weekend with his boyfriend. Robert closed the paper he was reading and cleared his throat very pointedly. Alec suppressed a sigh and looked up to meet his father's eyes. He wasn't afraid of the man, he just really disliked him. 

"So, Alec, I've heard that you managed to secure a job with Fell & Associates?" Robert asked stoically. 

Alec didn't bother to know how his father got the news or how he's not aware that Alec was there interning already during his last semester, he simply nodded his head confirming the statement, all while stuffing his mouth with cereals. 

Robert hummed, "Then, I think it's the best time for you to meet Jessica Hawkblue." He sounded almost enthusiastic, _almost_.

Alec frowned "Who's that?"

"Well, she's the daughter of one of our biggest investors, Richard Hawkblue. Jessica has just completed her degree in business and has joined her father's business. She's the only child and an union between you two will be perfect for our company." Now Robert was really enthusiastic. 

"Robert" Alec started, he has stopped addressing the man as father since the day he raised his hand on Maryse. "I hope that you remember, I'm gay. I'm not interested in any woman and please keep me away from your business." 

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, it's time to come out of that stupid phase of yours. It'll not take me more than a minute to destroy your career. I hope you know that." Robert said fuming, the idea of hearing 'no' from Alec was alien to him. 

"Then try!" Alec shot back. 

Robert raised his hand to hit Alec, but stopped when Alec grabbed his wrist. Alec stood up from his chair, towering above his father. He can see Robert's face turning red from pain and humiliation in front of his daughter. 

From the corner of his eyes Alec could see Maryse and Jace rushing into the kitchen, clearly alarmed by Robert's raised voice. Alec took a deep breath and spoke very calmly "Robert Lightwood, you've no idea who I'm and what I'm capable of. I am the gold medalist of an Ivy League University and Ragnor Fell offered me internship when I was still studying. He is more family to me than you. So, you can't touch me or my career. Also, don't you dare to forget, I've all the medical reports with me as a proof of the domestic abuse you caused on me. I'm more than happy to submit it in court. Would you like that?"

Robert opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He looked like a gold fish and in any other circumstance, Alec would have actually laughed at him. 

When Maryse cleared her throat and touched Alec's forearm briefly, he realized that he was still holding his father's wrist. He released the man and stomped out of the kitchen. He shot a quick text to Magnus and pulled out his suitcase from the cupboard. 

He was halfway through his packing when he heard a knock on his door. When he opened the door, he was confused to find his siblings standing there uncomfortably. He can't remember when they last came to his room, in middle school maybe. 

He ushered them inside and resumed his packing. After a few minutes, when none of his siblings uttered a single word, he turned to face them, crossing his hands on his chest, it's his defense mechanism as Magnus has pointed out, but he can't help it at the moment. 

"Where are you going?" Jace was the one to break the ice. 

"I'm moving out."

"Why?" Izzy blurted out. 

Alec arched one eyebrow, which Magnus finds very hot and it usually follows by sexual innuendos by Magnus and adorable blushing by Alec. Anyway, again back to present. "Aren't you the one who pointed out to me that I should get a place of my own just a few weeks ago, when I stopped you from taking drugs?" Alec couldn't help but ask. Usually, he's not that harsh or inconsiderate, but today, as you know, he's just done and can't care less. 

Jace opened his mouth to say something but Alec beat him to it, which has never occurred before. "I was planning to move out for a long time now, but Mom asked me to wait for the divorce to get finalised. I can't stay here anymore, I'm sure she'll understand and the final hearing is on Tuesday. So, I guess, everything is gonna be good."

"Where'd you go?" Jace asked ultimately. 

Alec smriked "I've a place of my own, well actually, with my boyfriend. He's living there at the moment and I'll join him within an hour, hopefully."

To be honest, Alec and Magnus has got the place just last month, after getting the offer letter from Ragnor Fell. Magnus took over the decorations and this weekend they've planned to finish it. Except for Alec's clothes, everything is there. Magnus is already living there from last week. Well, it seems, Alec's clothes are joining rest of the stuff very soon. 

Alec noticed that his siblings are still standing there staring at him. He rolled his eyes "Do you guys have anything else to say?"

Izzy cleared her throat "Well, I didn't know you're a gold medalist. I mean, wow, congrats!"

Alec shrugged. What can he say? He was always the lanky nerdy guy, whom his popular siblings avoided in school. He was great when put in any debate and that's how he chose his career as lawyer. 

"Um.. You mentioned boyfriend. We didn't know that as well. We're really very sorry Alec, it seems we actually don't know much about you." Jace admitted sheepishly. 

On any other day, Alec would have behaved nonchalant and said that it was okay. But, today was not any day, today he's just done with the bullshits he has tolerated so far. 

So he turned to face his brother and former best friend, whom he thought would stand by him no matter what, but who very conveniently ignored him since high school in order to hang out with popular kids. 

"Well, Jace, isn't that obvious? Do you guys actually remember when you both spoke to me, like had a conversation, properly? I know today, you both are here out of sympathy. But, it's okay. I don't hold any grudge against you two. Please, don't expect me to go all brotherly now as -"

His heated speech was interrupted by sudden ring of his phone. He fished it out of his pocket and grinned happily seeing Magnus's name. 

"Hey, babe."

"Hi, darling. Are you ready to leave the shitshow and join glitter show, AKA, me?"

"You bet I'm. Where are you, by the way?"

"In front of the Lightwood Mansion."

"Oh, you are quick. Give me 10, okay?"

"Sure, love."

"See you soon."

Alec disconnected the call and quickly started packing rest of his stuff. He didn't have much thing to pack actually. Most if his books and belongings have been moved already. 

"Who is he? I mean your boyfriend?" Izzy asked. 

Alec scoffed, his ever intrusive sister, but he's going to have fun saying it. 

"Magnus, you might recognise him from school. He was an year senior to me." Alec mentioned casually. 

He was sure they would recognize Magnus. He has joined 'Idris', one of the most sought out clothing brand as an intern, but his work got recognised by the Head of the Designing, the world known designer, Tessa Grey and soon he started climbing the ladder rapidly. His own line, LB (short for Lightwood-Bane, insider information) was launched last winter and since then, Magnus has garnered huge success and fame. 

Alec has heard Izzy gushing about Magnus over phone a few times, regretting why she never spoke to the glittery man in school. 

With utmost satisfaction Alec watched as both of his snob siblings looking at him with their jaw dropped to floor. 

Izzy was the one to recover first "Magnus? You mean Magnus Bane? The Magnus Bane?"

"Yup!" Alec confirmed popping the 'p'. "We're dating since high school." He added a bit smugly. 

"Whoa! Wow!" Jace exclaimed. 

Alec grinned, picked up his suitcase, glanced around his bare room once and left his room, leaving his siblings standing there, gobsmacked. 

When he met Magnus in front of the driveway after a few minutes, he was greeted by a blindingly bright smile and a toe curling kiss. He happily slid into the passenger seat and he has never felt better in his life. He's just done with all the bigotry and bad memories. Life has better things to offer now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know your opinions in comments. I love to read and respond to your comments. I'm open for all suggestions and criticism.  
> Kudos: I love them ❤


End file.
